


Без названия

by Black_Mamba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: Метка станет его смертью.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283524) by smemmah. 



Маркус смотрит вниз на безмятежную водную гладь. Нужно пролететь всего лишь тридцать метров, и всё закончится. Весь этот ужас, все утраты и гонения. Всё. Он закатывает рукав свитера и смотрит на метку. Это не его часть тела. Ему хотелось бы верить, что это чья-то чужая рука приставлена к его плечу. 

Рука отца. 

Он никогда не верил во всё это, но нынче люди склонны делать поспешные выводы. Он никогда не был жертвой. Слишком большой, слишком грубый, слишком сильный. 

Маркус Флинт может быть каким угодно, но только не невинным и ранимым. Однако, сейчас, при свете луны, стоя на краю моста и глядя вниз на своё крохотное отражение в серебристо-зелёной воде, он чувствует себя таким разбитым. 

Всё очень просто: необходимо лишь сделать один шаг вперёд, прижать руки к телу и не плыть. Череп на предплечье ухмыляется ему, одобряя; обвившаяся вокруг него змея равнодушно смотрит тусклыми зелёными глазами. 

Кожа вокруг отметины в уродливых красных рубцах, порезах и царапинах – свидетельствах отчаянной попытки избавиться от клейма. Но ничего не выходит. Заживают шрамы, и каждый раз на их месте неизменно проступает зеленый узор. 

_– Флинт, да у тебя Тёмная метка, – удивлённо произносит Вуд. Маркус смотрит на него._

_– Вряд ли это можно назвать моим выбором, – тихо говорит он, и Вуд наклоняет голову на бок, словно он какое-то робкое эфемерное создание. Гриффиндорец всё понимает. Флинт знает это._

_– Маркус, мне так жаль, – он слегка улыбается и чешет затылок._

_– Ты ни в чём не виноват… – Флинт пожимает плечами и делает вид, что целиком поглощен домашним заданием по Зельям. Слизеринец приоткрывает рот и смотрит сквозь ресницы на гриффиндорца. – Оливер._

_– Ну и что! Все равно остается вся эта ненависть…_

_– Я тебя не ненавижу. Во всяком случае, не в буквальном смысле этого слова, – перебивает его Флинт и что-то пишет._

_– Вот и хорошо. Я тоже не испытываю к тебе ненависти, – Вуд ухмыляется, и слизеринец пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но тщетно. – Всё равно, Маркус, даже ты не заслужил такого. – Гриффиндорец выглядит печальным. – Такого никто не заслужил._

_– Я вижу в этой метке свою смерть, – Флинт грустно качает головой._

И он, конечно же, прав. Так и будет. Вот уже скоро. 

Маркус вновь смотрит вниз. Вода кажется ледяной, и всё же есть в ней что-то притягательное. Он нащупывает внутренний карман пиджака и находит фляжку, которую когда-то купил за компанию.  
– Нужна шотландская храбрость, Маркус, – шепчет он. – Немного огненного виски и один шаг. Всё просто, – вновь тихо говорит слизеринец и делает большой глоток, который обжигает горло. 

– Мать твою, ты что творишь? – восклицает кто-то срывающимся от нехватки воздуха голосом с шотландским акцентом. 

На губах Флинта появилась кривая ухмылка без малейшего намека на веселье.  
– Вуд, тебе что, схему нарисовать? – интересуется он, не отводя глаз от фляги. 

– Нет… – у Маркуса разыгралось воображение или в голосе Оливера появилась несвойственная ему дрожь? – Немедленно спускайся оттуда, и я с тебя три шкуры спущу! – Нет, голос действительно дрожит. 

Флинт почувствовал, как чужие руки крепко обхватили бёдра.  
– Вуд, отвали… – бурчит он совершенно беззлобно и даже добавляет тихое «пожалуйста» в конце. 

– Нет, – и Вуд тащит его к себе вниз. Дрожащие и холодные, они валятся кубарем на землю. Вуд смотрит на него с совершенно диким выражением в огромных глазах цвета жидкого янтаря, и слышится только его хриплое сбившееся дыхание. – И что это, черти тебя подери, было? – раздается, наконец, срывающийся голос. 

– Вуд, а на что это, по-твоему, похоже? – его собственный голос кажется даже белее сиплым, чем обычно, будто Маркус жевал камни. Или лезвия. 

– Это похоже на то, что ты собирался прыгнуть с этого чёртового моста, – рявкает Вуд, и его охрипший голос дрожит от ярости. 

– Да ты просто гений! – рычит Флинт в ответ. Они трясутся и дрожат в объятьях друг друга. 

– Маркус, да ты самый настоящий маньяк… – и слизеринец чувствует, как на его лицо падают теплые капли. 

– Вуд, ты… ты что, плачешь?! – на всякий случай спрашивает он. Гриффиндорец молчит, но когда Флинт поднимает взгляд, то замечает тихие слёзы, бегущие по щекам. – Послушай… ну прости меня… – бормочет он, и внезапно ему становится плохо от того, что он пытался прыгнуть с моста, что довёл до слёз Оливера Вуда, квиддичного героя факультета Гриффиндор. – Не надо… пожалуйста, не надо. Прости меня. Оливер, ну не надо. – Он обнимает Вуда, баюкая его. 

– Да ты… кретин! – выкрикивает Вуд, весь сжимается и застывает под холодными руками Флинта. – Ты конченный уб…

И Маркус запечатывает его рот поцелуем. Жест неловкий, полный страха, отчаянья и ненависти к самому себе. Жадный, усталый поцелуй, который должен был быть совсем другим. 

Всё ещё всхлипывая, Вуд закидывает ногу на бедро Флинта, притягивает его голову к себе и впивается в губы слизеринца, постепенно крепко обвивая ногами талию Маркуса. Стон возбуждения теряется во влажной глубине чужого горячего рта. 

И он никогда не признается, что издал этот звук. 

Но это настоящий поцелуй, дикий, сжигающий всё на своём пути, оставляющий после себя только опустошение. И сейчас горячие слёзы Флинта сливаются с влажными следами на щеках Вуда. Их уже не различить. Гриффиндор? Слизерин? Теперь они лишь двое мальчишек. 

Флинт запускает пальцы в волосы Вуда – рукав немного съезжает, вновь обнажая Тёмную метку, и у Маркуса снова всё сжимается внутри. Вуд замечает нерешительность слизеринца, то, как он опускает руку, пытаясь скрыть клеймо. 

– Флинт, мать твою. – Вуд прерывает поцелуй, но только лишь для того, чтобы самому вернуть руку Маркуса на прежнее место в своих волосах. – Это просто татуировка. Мне всё равно, – раздраженно отрезает он, злясь на Волдеморта, на Упивающихся, на всех тех, кто втянул Флинта в это. Слизеринец широко улыбается, и эта внезапная искренняя улыбка заставляет Вуда слегка отстраниться, но не от отвращения. 

Флинт закатывает рукав, полностью показывая череп со змеёй, и почему-то когда он это делает, метку становится легче игнорировать. 

Или, быть может, всё дело в Оливере Вуде. Во всеобщем герое, который всеми любим. 

Кажется, в их число теперь входит и Маркус Флинт. 

КОНЕЦ

_Апрель 2008_


End file.
